delisrealworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Real World: Chicago
is the third season of the reality show created by Swedish television producer Delilah Olofsson. It featured eight strangers living together in an antique mansion in Chicago. It is the first season to take part in one of the Midwestern states. Residence The cast lived in a three-story antique mansion dating back to the early 1900s in Chicago's North Side district. The mansion included three bedrooms, two containing three beds and one containing two beds. Each bedroom has a different theme relating to the music scene of Chicago. The room with the two beds is R&B/soul/blues-themed, one of the rooms with three beds is hip hop-themed, and the other is theater/vaudeville-themed. The house also includes a living area, a dining area, a kitchen, two bathrooms, an indoor hot tub, and an outdoor pool. Assignment The assignment for this season's roommates is the organization Chicago Moves. Chicago Moves is an organization which helps inspire inner-city children from the Chicago area with various forms of art. It's main focus is dance, but it also includes singing, instrument-playing, and visual art. Cast The cast featured eight strangers from across the country. Episodes After Filming The Reunion The Real World: Chicago Reunion ''was hosted by Anastasiya Misyakov and took place in New York, New York. It featured the entire cast as they talked about their lives after filming. Antonio revealed that he went back to Franklin Square, New York and is still living with his family. He revealed that he has gotten back together with Olivia and that they are in a long-distance relationship. Olivia revealed that she has moved to Los Angeles to continue to pursue her dream of becoming an actress. She stated that after filming the show she has gotten small parts in various television shows, commercials, and movies and is thankful for that. She is also working as a model on the side. Atlas stated that he now lives in San Francisco and is in a relationship with a man named Isaac. He came out as bisexual shortly after filming. He is working on writing his first novel. Elisha revealed that she has moved back to Los Angeles and is currently in the process of getting a PhD with UCLA in women's studies. She hopes that it won't take long and is looking for a career as a women's studies professor. Leyla is currently living in Malibu yet has been traveling Europe with Summer and Oscar for the past three months. While in Iceland, she met a man named Eiríkur and is currently in a long-distance relationship with him, hoping to return to Iceland soon. Oscar has been traveling with Leyla and Summer and has moved to Los Angeles hoping to become a songwriter and music producer. He is currently single and not looking for a relationship. Summer has also been traveling with Leyla and Oscar and recently graduated with her early childhood education degree, hoping to work at a preschool. She moved out of West Palm Beach and is currently living in Miami. Richard went back to Rhode Island but is going to be moving to New York City where he will start studying for his master's degree in philosophy at New York University. He is currently in a relationship with a girl named Sabrina and claims that he, Atlas, and Summer are all friends. Other topics discussed at the reunion included Olivia and Antonio's time rehearsing for ''Chicago, Yulia, and various relationships between the cast and others. Unseen footage from the show was shown and the cast revealed various stories not shown in the main show. The Challenge :Challenge in bold indicates that the contestant was a finalist on The Challenge. Category:Seasons Category:The Real World Seasons Category:The Real World: Chicago